


Breathless in the Wild

by Nelumbo Nucifera (paliwali)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Campfire, Gen, Hylian Prince Sidon, M/M, Male Solo, Mute Link, Sidon - Freeform, Stars, Zelda - Freeform, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paliwali/pseuds/Nelumbo%20Nucifera
Summary: Link gets a little too hot by the campfire one night.





	Breathless in the Wild

The last monster falls, and he puts away his weapon. The young man sighs in relief and begins gathering the materials the monsters left behind. The fire they started burns strong. Link removes his boots and sits down near it, leaning back against a log, and drifts to sleep.

\---

" _Open your eyes_."

He obeys, but his eyes are greeted only by darkness.

" _Link... You are the light_." He feels a gentle touch on his arm. He looks down and sees nothing.

" _Link_..." A different voice; a male voice. Another touch. A caress of his cheek. A stroke down his chest...

" _Link_..." The male voice whispers his name in his ear. He feels invisible fingers trailing down his skin, descending until they brush against his most sensitive parts.

He gasps. His face flames up. It wraps itself around him...

\---

His eyes slowly open, then blink.  _I heard her voice again_... Link sits up and rubs his cheek.  _Still dark_...

The fire crackles. Link pinches his tunic collar between two fingers and uses it to fan himself. Sweat drips down from his forehead and he pulls off the tunic, folding it up and storing it in his pack.

The young Hylian sighs and tilts his head back as the cool night breeze ruffles his hair.  _Sidon_...  _he was there, too_... touching  _me_... He trails his fingers down his stomach, mirroring the touch from his dream.  _It had such_   _warmth_...

His cock throbs against his thigh. Link reaches down and grasps himself through his clothing, squeezing gently. He lets out a sharp exhale.

He pulls the rest of his clothes off in one swift motion, freeing his achingly stiff cock from its prison. Link flexes his pelvic muscles and his cock twitches.

He sits back against the log once more, legs wide, knees bent. A bead of precum sits at his slit. He bites his lip unwittingly, swirling his thumb over the head and wrapping his palm around the shaft.

As one hand strokes his swollen cock, the other slides up his toned, tanned stomach to his chest. His slender fingers twirl and tease around a nipple. Link tilts his head back, breathing elevated, as he revels in the dual sensations.

The breeze picks up speed, whistling through the trees. The Hylian shudders, skin prickling at the chill of the air on his slick cock. He moves closer to the fire and lays back on the ground, one arm behind his head for support.

As Link gazes at the starlit night sky, he hastens his movements. Every beat sends him closer to the edge. Each stroke intensifies all sensation. Link lets out a soft moan amid his panting, his quick breaths making thin, cloudy puffs in the cool night air.

A final set of strokes sends him over, unable to hold back any longer. With a throaty groan, Link releases himself in hot spurts all over his chest, each stream warm on his night-chilled skin.

The young Hylian reaches over to his pack for something to clean up with. After diligently wiping down, he pulls out his blanket and wraps himself in it, sinking into the warmth it offers.  


Link looks back to the wide expanse of sky and stars. He quiets his mind, closes his eyes, and allows the whistling of the breeze through the trees, the crackling of the dying fire, and the quiet song of the restless crickets to lull him to sleep.


End file.
